


Day 9 - Gifted

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Pun Penalty, Zane/Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty's gifts always come from the heart.</p><p> <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 9: Exchanging Gifts</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9 - Gifted

As soon as Zane heard the familiar jingle of keys in the door, he bolted down the stairs, not caring if he was acting like an over-eager little kid. Ty had gone to visit his brother for a few days, and Zane had been unable to get time off work. Ty had only been gone three nights, but that was still three nights too long for Zane's taste. 

Ty kicked the door open and dropped his bag by the door and barely had time for a muffled hello before Zane swept him up in his arms. Zane buried his face in the curve where Ty's neck met his shoulder and breathed deeply, filling himself with the warmth and familiarity only Ty could bring. He felt Ty's lips brushing the top of his head. "I missed you," he murmured against Ty's throat.

"I missed you too, dork," Ty teased, his voice fond. Zane squeezed him one last time before stepping away, feeling a bit silly. "Deuce and Livi send their love. Amelia sends her nose. I stole it." Ty held a fist up, thumb wedged between his knuckles, and Zane grinned. "We have standing orders to go back as soon as possible, so I can return it."

Zane kissed Ty softly as soon as he'd stopped talking, and stepped back to grab the duffel by the door. He started up the steps, knowing Ty would follow him. Part of him was eager to throw Ty onto the bed and strip him down, but there'd be time for that later. For now, Zane was content to revel in Ty's infectious good mood.

When they got up to the stairs, Ty snatched the bag back out of Zane's hand and sat on the bed.

"I got you something." His eyes glittered, the gold flecks standing out against the green in the warm light. Zane grinned and crossed the room to sit down next to Ty.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know," Ty smiled. "It's nothing big, I just saw them and..." he shrugged and trailed off. For a moment he looked almost embarrassed as he rummaged around in the bag, pulling out a small black tactical nylon pouch Zane recognised immediately as a knife sheath.

Suddenly shy, Ty held it out. "It's dumb. I just... saw them and thought of you."

Zane reached up and stroked Ty's cheek, fingertips trailing up into his hair. "I'm sure it's not dumb, baby. Can I look?"

Ty shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. Zane unclipped the pouch and opened it up. There were three throwing daggers tucked inside, anodised with some sort of chemical wash that made them shimmer in a vivid array of colours, contrasting vividly against the black wrapped hand grips. His brow furrowed for a moment, and then it hit him. He let out a deep, warm chuckle.

"You got me gay pride knives."

"I told you it was dumb!" Ty groaned, flopping onto the mattress.

Zane took one out, testing the balance between his thumb and forefinger. Despite the amusing novelty finish, there was no denying they were well-crafted, evenly balanced. The tips came to a fine point, ideal for sticking into hard surfaces. They were show knives, not intended for daily use, but they were still damn good. Reverently, he tucked it back into the sheath and reached out, resting his palm on Ty's stomach.

"I love them." And he did, really. "I love you."

Ty sat up, the expression on his face a patented Grady combination of smug and bashful. Zane would never tire of seeing it. "They're not dumb?"

"Nope." Zane ran his thumb across the thin sliver of exposed skin at Ty's belly.

"I actually tried to find some that were pink and blue and purple... More like bi pride knives. No luck though."

Zane paused. They rarely tried to pigeon-hole their sexualities, both of them having swung from one end of the spectrum to the other in the past, but he appreciated the sentiment.

"I'm not really sure I'd really consider myself bisexual at this point anyway. More like _Ty_ sexual." He smirked as Ty rolled his eyes.

"That was awful, I'm taking my present back."

"No!" Zane snatched the sheath up, clutching it close to his chest. Ty lunged and pinned him against the mattress, making a fatuous show of trying to wrest it from his grip. Eventually he gave up and let go, but stayed kneeling over Zane's hips. He leaned down and kissed Zane softly. Zane tugged the package out from between them and laid it down on the bed before gripping Ty's waist with both hands.

"I'm glad you're home, baby."

"Me too. I missed you," Ty murmured softly against Zane's lips. "Even if you are an enormous geek."


End file.
